Footcare products, such as shoes and orthotics, may be time consuming to fit because feet are variable in size. It would be beneficial of feet could be measured efficiently such that there is a small chance of errors when fitting footcare products to individuals' feet. While molds and lasts can be accurate, they may be time consuming and not easily transferable to many people. It would be advantageous to provide a method and system that measures for footcare products very quickly and may be applied to individual needs.